


Autumn Junction

by sleepypercy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypercy/pseuds/sleepypercy
Summary: College student Jared finds himself all-but adopted by a bar owner, Danneel, and her boyfriend Jensen, who love taking care of him. Jared can't stop thinking about being with both of them.





	Autumn Junction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rant_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/gifts).



> Written for the_rant_girl as part of spn-j2-xmas.  
> Much love to anastiels for some last-minute help <3

“God, c’mere.”

Jared gets whirled around to his left where Danneel is standing with a wet rag in her hand, wiping at Jared’s cheek until she’s satisfied that it’s clean.

“Thanks, _mom_ ,” Jared teases, gets a wet flick on his nose for his impertinence before Danneel rolls her eyes and saunters off. Trying not to be too obvious, Jared watches for a minute because he loves the way Danneel walks, all hips and curves, before he turns back to Jensen who’s watching him with a tiny smirk.

“Sorry,” Jared says hurriedly, because Danneel is both Jensen’s boss and girlfriend, and Jared can’t help blushing whenever he imagines the two of them together, so beautiful and perfect. He tends to blush a lot when he’s in their bar, although thankfully the lights are low enough that he hopes they don’t notice.

“Nah, don’t worry about it,” Jensen says with a shrug, sliding over Jared’s beer. He grins quickly, perfect canines flashing while Jared sips the dark stout. “Can’t blame you for noticing. And to be honest, I think she likes it when you do.”

Jared chokes on his beer, manages to stutter out, “What? No, I don’t think… I mean, she’s with you and you’re - _god_ , you’re just so beautiful and…”

“Hey-hey-hey,” Jensen soothes, reaching out to rub circles into Jared’s shoulder while Jared dissolves into a short coughing fit, trying not to asphyxiate on his beer. “Didn’t mean to scare you, kid. It’s not a big deal. It really isn’t.”

Once Jared clears his airways, he manages to nod, and Jensen gives him a quick, assessing look.

“You eat yet today?”

“Uh…” Jared gives Jensen a wry smile and a shrug. “Kinda.” He rooms with three other college students in a tiny apartment that somehow still manages to cost more than half his monthly wages from his two jobs. He tries to take as many shifts as possible, but by the end of the month, he’s surviving on 25-cent ramen packets. Or at least, he used to before he starting coming to Danneel’s bar, _The Bluejay_ , and found himself all-but adopted by the owner and her boyfriend.

“Danneel’s already made you something,” Jensen answers easily, wry little smile because he can read Jared like a book. Not that Jared doesn’t make it obvious. He’s always worn every emotion on his sleeve for the world to see, has never been great at masking his feelings.

“You ask him yet?” Danneel asks, appearing suddenly, back from whatever managerial tasks she’d had to go off and finish. She slides a sandwich in front of Jared, something with 3 tiers of meat plus lettuce, tomato, pickles, and avocado layered between and a plate of perfectly crisp french fries on the side. Jared’s stomach instantly rumbles in appreciation.

“Not yet,” Jensen says wryly, and Jared takes a second to look away from his gloriously beautiful sandwich to glance between them both.

“Ask me what?” 

Danneel smiles and slides in close, arm pressing into Jared’s. She smells good, all subtle perfume that makes Jared think of soft, warm skin. “If you want to go to the corn maze with us on Thursday.”

God, Jared has a tough time when he’s right between them, confused because he’s honestly attracted to them both, feels his skin heating and flushing because they’re so nice, and he hates his hormones for trying to mess up this good friendship they have.

“We already got you a ticket,” Jensen says in a tone that says it’s already decided, that Jared’s coming whether he likes it or not. That dominating tone makes Jared shiver just a little. He loves it when they get all authoritarian with him. They’re not quite old enough to be his parents, mid-30s, but they’ve got way more of their shit together than Jared does, and he likes being around them. They make him feel grounded and safe.

“What time?” 

“We’ll pick you up at around two, after your morning shift at the drycleaners.” Danneel winks at him, hand sliding over Jared’s shoulder and down his back as she walks away.

“Wear that ratty blue tee you’ve got,” Jensen says as he refills Jared’s drink. He eyes Jared speculatively, little smile. “The one with the tight sleeves that show off those guns.” He reaches out to squeeze at Jared’s arms, one quick press inside his palm before he smirks and turns to take another customer’s drink request.

After finishing his dinner, Jared slips off to a table in the back to finish up some homework. It’s Tuesday, pretty slow, so he doesn’t feel too guilty about taking up a little two-person booth. It’s actually quieter than in his apartment. Every so often Danneel sashays by and reaches out to ruffle Jared’s hair, one finger trailing down to the base of Jared’s neck before she’s gone again.

***

It’s a good temperature on Thursday, just crisp enough for Jared to grab a scarf and beanie on his way out. Jensen lightly teases Jared about his “princess pink” plaid scarf, and Jared grins and tells Jensen to stop being jealous. Danneel ends the dispute by handing them both hot cocoa, and they sip it while deciding where to go first: the pumpkin patch, the maze, or the booths.

They ultimately end up in the corn maze. It’s not very crowded, and the maze isn’t overly complicated, so it’s more like a nice walk under the warm autumn sun with the scent of hay and cornstalks surrounding everything.

Jared tries not to feel like a third wheel when Jensen reaches out to hold Danneel’s hand through a few turns in the maze. It’s not like they’re trying to leave him out, quite the opposite. They make sure he’s never behind them, Danneel grabs his hand and pull him up with them a few times, and he’s never left out of any jokes. But it’s unavoidable. And it makes Jared ache for his own relationship, even though he doesn’t know how he’d find time.

About halfway through the maze, Danneel runs off to check out a small wooden bridge ahead because she apparently couldn’t wait the five minutes it would take for them all to reach it.

“Hey, we’re really glad you could make it out here with us,” Jensen says, reaching out to grab Jared’s hand and squeeze it. Jared’s heart does a quick two-step beat because Jensen looks especially stunning and beautiful right now, out in the sunlight, and his hand feels so warm and strong.

Jensen doesn’t let go right away, and Jared’s just about to joke that Jensen either needs to let go of his hand or buy him a promise ring when Jensen takes a few steps forward, crowding Jared into a wall of hay, hand still firmly grasped when he pushes Jared’s hand over his shoulder, pins it back, and kisses Jared.

The scent of warm hay and Jensen’s woodsy cologne combined with the pressure of Jensen’s chest against his is too perfect, and Jared makes a soft sound that Jensen apparently takes for consent because he kisses Jared harder, kicks Jared’s legs open so he can slide a leg between and press his body even harder against Jared’s. Eventually, Jared gains the courage to kiss back. He slides a hand behind Jensen’s neck, thumb petting at the soft hairs there while Jensen slides his free hand under Jared’s sweater, fingertips exploring across his abs and petting at his happy trail.

When Jensen pulls back, panting, he pauses long enough to huff out, “God, Danneel and I want to kick the ass of that ex-boyfriend of yours that would give up someone as perfect as you.”

That reminder makes Jared’s eyes fly open as a flash of cold zips up his arms. “Oh god. Danneel,” Jared stutters out, but Jensen chuckles, leans in to kiss him once more, soft, smiling.

“Don’t worry,” he reassures Jared, but he doesn’t say anything else, just pulls him out of the hay bale and starts walking towards the bridge where his girlfriend is waiting.

Dizzily, Jared follows Jensen, brain trying to sort out what Jensen meant by “Don’t worry” but unable to think through the drunken static.

When Jensen hops onto the bridge, Dannel grins and pulls his head down to kiss him. She lingers for a second then pulls back, tongue drawing across her lips, and Jared suddenly uncomfortably wonders if she can taste him on her boyfriend’s mouth. 

“C’mere,” she says, motioning at Jared. “There’s a great view up here! You’ll love it.”

When he gets close enough, she reaches out to grab Jared’s hand, grinning while she impatiently pulls him up the arch of the bridge until they’re at the top. She doesn’t let go of his hand, just squeezes it warmly, and when Jensen walks up to stand to the other side of Jared, he reaches over to grab Jared’s other hand.

It’s confusing. Jared’s not sure what’s happening, but he takes a deep breath and lets himself just enjoy being between the two of them, feeling safe and wanted. 

He’d grown up in a moderately poor household where he felt like a burden, but he’d worked hard to get good enough grades to take him far away from all that. Unluckily, he seemed to have very poor taste in boyfriends and girlfriends, bouncing from one bad relationship to another. The latest had been a guy who had been controlling and jealous, and to be honest, Jared had mistaken it all for just caring about him too much. Until the day Jared found out that his boyfriend had been cheating on him, probably the entire time they were together, and somehow his boyfriend had decided that the cheating was Jared’s fault. He’d broken up with Jared, calling him “unexciting” and “clingy,” adding some cruel things about how bad Jared was in bed before literally shoving him out the door.

That was how Jared had met Jensen and Danneel. He’d wandered into their bar with the intention of getting blind drunk and trying to erase the past three months. He was only three shots in before Danneel had touched him on the shoulder, asking if he was okay, and he’d immediately burst into tears. The evening was spent with Danneel rubbing his back while he told both her and the bartender, Jensen, how lonely he was, and how he had absolutely no idea what he was doing - in life, in love, in college.

Looking back, he was a bit embarrassed about falling apart in front of the two coolest people he’d ever met. He almost never came back to the bar. But he’s glad he did.

“Did you like how Jensen kisses?”

Jared’s pulse rabbits, and he thinks Danneel can feel it through the hand clasped in his.

“It’s ok, sweet boy,” she says assuringly as she lets go of Jared’s hand to face him. Her fingertips pet across his jawline, soft and warm, then tug him down a bit so she can tip her face up towards his. “God, the things we want to do to you,” she says in a low, soft voice. He can feel her warm breath move across his mouth.

“Like what?” he says, pulse going impossibly faster.

“Kiss me and I’ll tell you,” she offers, lips a teasing smile.

Jared suddenly realizes that this was all planned, bringing him here, giving him a choice like this. He feels Jensen’s hand still in his, squeezing gently, thumb grazing up and down the side of his wrist.

Not that it’s much of a choice. If he’s being honest, he’s been jerking off at the thought of the both of them for months, a little ashamed after the fact but unable to stop.

A tiny sigh escapes just before he meets Danneel’s mouth, melts into her for a moment, all strong tiny curves and softly scented skin. She grins against him before wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, insistently tugging him down even further so she can deepen her tongue in his mouth.

Jensen’s arms come around Jared’s chest, startling him for a moment as Danneel pulls away. Strong fingers knead into Jared’s pecs, slide under Jared’s jacket to rub through the thin t-shirt.

“Let’s skip the pumpkin patch and take him home right now,” Jensen says, voice thick. Danneel smirks and nods, reaching up to wipe a thumb hard into the corner of Jared’s mouth, pulling off some lipstick.

“Wanna spread him out on our bed,” Danneel says, a bit dreamily, “Make him beg and cry. Take care of him better than anyone ever has.”

An involuntary shiver rolls up Jared’s spine, shaking against Jensen’s chest. He feels Jensen nodding against his shoulder, hands still groping into Jared’s pec.

“You want that, baby?” Jensen asks, hot against Jared’s ear.

Jared wants it so bad that his throat chokes up for a few seconds, and he has to cough open his airways so he can squeak out an embarrassingly high, “Yes, please,” that makes Danneel’s smile go a little dark and smug.

“Good boy.”

Jensen drives them back while Danneel makes out with Jared in the back, hands sliding up his shirt, mouth nipping across his jaw.

“Make sure you save some fun for me,” Jensen warns, foot pressing just a little bit harder on the gas.

“Don’t worry,” Danneel answers between kisses. “There’s enough of our boy to go around.”

By the time they get to Jensen and Danneel’s apartment, Danneel is in Jared’s lap, hips rocking into his thighs. Jensen opens the back door and Jared blinks in the bright sunlight, everything feeling surreal and almost too much. Gracefully, Danneel slips out of Jared’s lap and Jensen grabs Jared’s hand to help him out.

When Jared’s on his feet, Jensen’s eyes flick down, glancing at Jared’s obvious erection, and Jensen chuckles while reaching down to cup Jared’s suffocating dick.

“Someone’s ready to go,” Jensen teases.

Both Jensen and Danneel grab Jared’s hand to lead him up to their apartment, which Jared’s grateful for since he’s pretty much just blindly following them, too overwhelmed to concentrate on where he’s going.

Once inside, Jensen and Danneel start pulling at Jared’s clothes, tossing off shirt, pants, beanie, boxers, so that by the time they get him inside their bedroom, Jared’s completely naked. Hand in the middle of Jared’s chest, Danneel shoves him onto the bed then steps back, leans into Jensen and watches Jared with triumphant eyes. A hot blush spreads up Jared’s chest, racing up his neck and warming his ears as he watches Danneel and Jensen study him thoughtfully.

“God, just as beautiful as I imagined,” Danneel says, staring hungrily down at Jared. She turns to Jensen and starts unbuckling his belt, tugging things open insistently. “Wanna see you fuck him,” she says urgently, lifting up on her toes to kiss Jensen, hard and excited, hands still working Jensen’s zipper.

Jensen’s gaze is on Jared when he steps out of his pants and underwear, and he grins at Jared’s wide eyes.

“You wanna get fucked?” Jensen asks softly, kneeing himself between Jared’s legs as he slips onto the bed.

“I…” Jared struggles to remember how to speak, skin shivering into goosebumps as Jensen’s hips and chest meet Jared’s. “I don’t think I’ll be very good,” Jared admits nervously.

“Impossible,” Jensen replies softly, nuzzling into Jared’s face and pecking small kisses on Jared’s cheeks. His hands pet at Jared’s chest, soothingly, before Jensen meets Jared’s mouth, kissing him until Jared forgets about being nervous. “Now…” Jensen says against Jared’s mouth, “Do you wanna get fingered open or should I eat you out?”

“I… oh god,” Jared chokes out when Jensen’s mouth goes to his neck. “Please. Please eat me out.”

Jared gets flipped over and pulled to the edge of the bed. As soon as Jensen’s tongue is in him, Jared’s head drops, his cheek pressed into the mattress, and he starts a mantra of “Oh god, oh god,” as Jensen starts working him open.

It’s been a while since Jared had a boyfriend, and he’s pretty tight. Jensen takes his time, and Jared closes his eyes, loving the soft wet pressure. He thinks he’s still making noises, but he’s not sure, his whole head is filled with static pleasure. When a finger crooks in, though, Jared can hear his own breathy whines, and the feel of Danneel’s hand petting across his sweaty cheeks makes him startle.

“You’re so beautiful,” Danneel says fondly. He feels the dip in the bed when Danneel lays down next to him, then her hot mouth is over his, swallowing whatever noises he’s still making.

Pretty soon he starts begging Jensen to “please fill me up, please, I need your cock in me,” and Jensen chuckles against his ass before obligingly replacing his mouth with his dick, sinking in slow and hard.

“God, we hoped you’d be this slutty,” Danneel says, pushing herself further up the bed. A predatory smile flashes across her face. “You any good at eating a girl out?”

Jared manages a small smile, is feeling a bit more confident now that they’re in the thick of this. “Y-yeah. Wanna taste you, Danneel.”

Her long thighs bracket the sides of Jared’s face, and he leans in, licking one stripe up her clit, hearing her gasp out, feeling her thighs squeeze in. Jensen takes that moment to start fucking Jared hard, launching him forward. Jared grabs onto Danneel’s hips, trying to balance himself. He takes a moment to breathe, timing himself with Jensen’s movements as he sucks and licks into Danneel’s pussy, his whole body thrumming with all the body heat touching him.

God, this is right where he wants to be, he can’t believe he’s even here right now, living a fantasy he’s dreamed about for months. Jared pulls his mouth off Danneel, feeling sweat slide between his face and her thighs. His fingers slip in so he can finger fuck her, carefully finding her most sensitive spots and feeling triumphant when she starts making soft, high breathy sounds.

Jared has no idea how long they’re like that, but when Jensen warns that he’s close to coming, Jared shamelessly begs him to come inside him, please, please, and Jensen does just in hard, long thrusts that Jared swears he can feel in his belly.

Once Jensen’s finished, Danneel flips Jared onto his back so she can straddle on top of him, lining herself up and riding him hard. She grabs Jared’s hands, sliding them up to her tits, holding them there as she rocks harder and harder. Jared only just manages to hold himself back, waiting until he feels her muscles tightening around him, her legs squeezing the hardest. When Danneel’s slumped forward, Jared grabs her hips, holding her up while he pumps up just a couple more times, chasing that orgasm until he feels it rip up his spine, chemicals bursting through his brain in the hardest rush of his life.

They all collapse on the bed in a wet, hot heap. Jared’s in the middle, panting, head tipped up to the ceiling. Jensen’s on his right, hand on Jared’s chest, mouth planting slow, tired kisses along Jared’s ribs. Danneel’s on his left, breathing hard along with Jared, one thigh thrown over Jared’s leg and her face tipped into his shoulder, her hair swirling over his shoulder.

“You know we’re never letting you go, right?” Danneel finally pants out, hand slipping onto his abs where she can pet warm circles.

“Never?” Jared asks, quiet and hopeful.

Jensen turns Jared’s face to his so he can lean in and kiss Jared, slow and sweet, before whispering in confirmation, “Never.”


End file.
